


Coffee, Tea, and Everything In-between

by Sad08



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad08/pseuds/Sad08
Summary: Emma sits at the same spot at the same coffee shop everyday, but is thrown for a loop when a beautiful stranger takes her seat.  A coffee shop-ish AU.





	Coffee, Tea, and Everything In-between

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
Long time reader, first time writer.  
Please be kind. :) 
> 
> I love The Prom and everything that it stands for. I also love coffee shops and soft, dumb lesbians who pine for each other. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
Enjoy!

Emma Nolan has gone to the same coffee shop every day for the past semester. The location was perfect because it’s far enough off campus that it doesn’t attract the college crowd (Emma got enough of that during her classes), but close enough she could ride her bike to it. She knew all of the baristas by name, and they knew her well enough to know that she liked her coffee strong on her tough class days, and tea on others. 

Emma sat at the same spot each day, prime for people watching (on those days when she just couldn’t seem to focus), but far enough away from the hustle of customers coming in and out. She had a routine for herself each time she got to the coffee shop, she’d say hello to whoever was working that day, set her stuff down on the table, and by the time she’d get back to the register her drink was usually ready and she just had to pay for it. 

First semester came and went without much of a hitch. Emma was excited to get back into the swing of classes and routine after getting back from break. It had been a tough break, as she had gone home for a few weeks in which she spent a lot of time avoiding her parents. As much as they preached the bible and to ‘love one another’, they sure had a difficult time loving their own daughter. It had almost always been this way once Emma diverted from what her parents claimed was ‘normal’. And while she wasn’t out to them, but Emma couldn’t help but feel the slow, painful realization that she would never reach the bar they had set so high for her-being gay would just be the icing on the cake. 

Emma was very much deep in thought that first day back to the coffee shop after break. She knew she needed to come out to her parents, but she didn’t know how or when. Thankfully, her supportive grandmother knew and was in her corner from day one. While it wasn’t easy to do, she felt 100x better the moment she told her grandma Betsy, who welcomed her with open arms. Now, only if her parents would react the same way. Needless to say, Emma was not paying attention when she walked up to her normal table and only stopped when she realized that someone had already set their stuff down on the table. 

_What the fuc-_Emma’s thought was cut off when a woman with the most beautiful caramel brown eyes she had ever seen sat down at the table. They stopped Emma dead in her tracks. __

_ __ _

“Hello?” The woman was waving at Emma, who was still glued to her spot in front of the table. “Are you okay?”

_Oh SHIT_, Emma thought. _Stop staring, stop staring, and answer her! _ “Sorry,” Emma muttered, shaking her head. “I wasn’t looking where I was going, apparently my brain is still on break.” 

The mysteriously beautiful woman flashed a smile “Hey, no worries! I know how that goes. I’m Alyssa, by the way.” 

Emma, who is now fully going into gay panic mode at the sight of Alyssa’s beautiful smile, realizes that she hasn’t said a thing. “Hello, I’m Emma.”

“Do you go to school at the U?”

“I do, do you?”

“Mhm. I can’t quite wrap my brain around the fact that it’s second semester already, but here we are,” Alyssa stated as she pointed to her notes that were sprawled across the table.

Emma realized that she was still holding onto her books and, again, had yet to move from her spot when Alyssa seamlessly had come into her life. “Agreed,” she answered “and I suppose my papers aren’t going to write themselves.” Emma revealed. “It was nice to meet you, Alyssa.” 

“Agreed! Maybe we’ll see each other around. Good luck with your paper, Emma.” 

Emma found a spot a few tables away to finally set her stuff down. As she walked up to the counter, the barista raised her eyebrows at Emma, “I see you have a little competition for your table.” 

“Oh,” Emma glanced back at the table where Alyssa was sitting “I guess I really don’t mind.” 

“HAH! I’m sure you don’t.” The barista smiled at Emma before giving her coffee. “Go kick ass on those papers.” 

Over the next few weeks, they fell into a routine. Although with Emma being the oblivious lesbian that she is, didn’t exactly realize it. Alyssa would always arrive before Emma and get set up at her table and Emma would come in a little while later and still sit two tables away. They always exchanged pleasantries-but nothing further than that. Emma always looked forward to seeing Alyssa, even though she didn’t know much about her. 

What Emma didn’t realize, however, was that Alyssa felt the exact same way about seeing her. It truly was a bright spot in her otherwise stressful life. Alyssa admits to herself that even though she knows very little about the other girl, seeing Emma smile lights up the entire room. 

Alyssa grew up with a loving, however, very overbearing mother. When she lived at home, she often felt like she would never live up to her mother’s expectations-especially after her father left when she was in middle school. It all got to be too much at times, and while she has since moved away to school-she feels her mothers overbearing presence in many aspects of her life. It’s due to this overbearing presence that she’s enrolled in many more advanced classes-sometimes it’s so much work that she feels like she’s drowning. The coffee shop has provided somewhat of a reprieve for her; it’s as though she feels the weight of the world come off her shoulders when she walks in the door, and she feels like she’s soaring when Emma comes in and smiles at her. 

Growing up like she did, Alyssa became very good at reading body language. In cheerleading, she could read the body language of her team and could tell you who got into the latest argument. 

(Which was usually about boys).  
((Gross)). 

She could also read her mothers body language and knew when to steer clear of her. Unfortunately (or, fortunately-depending on who you ask), she was pretty quick to get an understanding of Emma’s body language. As the days and weeks went on, she started noticing subtle differences in the way that Emma would carry herself. When they first met, Emma carried an air of confidence about her-it’s one of the things that Alyssa was first drawn to (and also how flustered she got when Alyssa first said hi-but Alyssa would never admit that out loud). But as time has gone on, Emma seems to be carrying the literal weight of the world on her shoulders. Her smile doesn’t reach her eyes as it once did, and her beautiful blue eyes don’t seem to sparkle as much as they had. Alyssa wondered what could possibly make this beautiful girl seem so down. So, she decided to try to help. 

The next day that Alyssa was at the coffee shop, she arrived before Emma-just like always. She also knew that it was a Tuesday-which means that Emma ordered coffee. So when she went and ordered her drink, she also paid ahead for Emma. As the barista handed Alyssa her drink, she gave her a knowing smile. Alyssa got her laptop and homework all set up-like she typically does. However, time seemed to crawl by as she waited for Emma to arrive. 

_Finally _Alyssa thought as she saw Emma walk though the doors. She waved and said hello to her as she walked in. “How’re you doing today?” she asked. 

“I’m…okay,” Emma said. Alyssa noticed that her smile seemed forced, which sent Alyssa into a gay-induced spiral. _Oh god, I’ve made a mistake in paying for this poor girls drink. If she’s forcing a smile, maybe I AM just being annoying and too much and alright maybe I have a little bit of a crush on her, which doesn’t help matters much so maybe if I just pack up my stuff and head out I won’t have to make eye contact-_Alyssa’s mind was racing as she quickly stood up and grabbed her backpack, trying to rush out of the coffee shop before she embarrassed herself even more. Suddenly, a small voice ripped her from her thoughts. 

“Alyssa?”

That stopped Alyssa mid-movement as she slowly turned around. “Yeesss?”

“Did you pay for my coffee?” Emma asked softly, with a look on her face that Alyssa couldn’t quite read. 

“Maybe? You’ve just seemed down lately and I know that we don’t know each other super well but I thought that a little coffee pick-me-up never hurt anyone and I just-“ Alyssa was cut off from her rambling as Emma wrapped her arms around her in the biggest hug she’s received in a very long time. 

“Thank you,” Emma whispered, “nobody has ever done something this nice for me before.” 

That took Alyssa aback. Emma seems like one of the gentlest souls she knows. In that moment she realizes that she would do almost anything for this girl. “You’re very welcome, Emma,” she said as she flashed her smile. 

When they both realized that they were still in a semi-hug stance, they quickly separated. However, they both realized that the minute they separated, they missed being by each other. “Ahem. Well, thank you. This truly means a lot to me,” Emma said, as she looked deep into Alyssa’s eyes. 

Emma walked back to her table and sat down. Despite the amount of homework she had to do (not to mention the brewing tension she knew was coming with her parents), she couldn’t seem to focus on school, but couldn’t help but keep stealing glances over to where Alyssa was sitting. Unbeknownst to her, Alyssa was having the same issue. 

After what seemed like ages, Emma finally got into the rhythm of doing her work that day. Although she gave herself a reward after completing every few sections of her homework where she could daydream about hugging Alyssa again. She was in the middle of a paragraph when she noticed someone standing over her. She looked up to find Alyssa standing over her, but looking a little anxious. 

“Sorry to bother you, but I’m heading out quickly. I know that we’re here everyday at the same time and was wondering if maybe tomorrow you wanted to push tables together? My table is right by an outlet and I noticed that there isn’t one over here and thought that maybe you’d need to use it for your phone or laptop sometime,” _(God, Alyssa, wrap it up and quit rambling)_ “Soooo…yeah. No pressure, but just thought I’d ask.” Alyssa, feeling a little flush in the face, took a deep breath and looked at Emma. 

“Yeah, Alyssa, that would be great!” _I hope she knows how cute it is when she rambles,_ Emma thought to herself. 

“Okay, excellent!! I’ll see you tomorrow, Emma!” 

“See you tomorrow!” Emma replied, unable to hide the big smile from her face. 

Emma could hardly wait through her last class of the day. Typically one of her favorite classes, Popular Music in Political Movements, seemed to drag on forever. Often she would stay behind and discuss whatever topic they went over that day, but today she was one of the first students out of the room. The only time she biked faster to the coffee shop was when it decided to start pouring on her halfway through the ride. _Just breathe, Emma. You can’t go in there sucking down air. That’s not a cute look._ Once she composed herself, she walked into the shop and saw that Alyssa had already pushed together two tables and again had her tea waiting for her. Emma took a second to observe Alyssa-she notices that when Alyssa seems to be deep in concentration that her brow furrows and she’ll chew on her bottom lip. As if on cue, Alyssa looked up and noticed that Emma had arrived. 

“You made it,” Alyssa beamed, “I hope it’s okay, but I got you tea, you typically have it on Wednesday, right?” 

“You’re observant! Yeah, I try not to drink coffee everyday if I can help it, so I’ll drink tea from time to time.” 

“Oh thanks, I seem to pick up on people’s habits, I guess,” Alyssa said offhandedly, “I really should find a substitute for coffee, I live for this stuff.” 

Emma wondered what she meant, but wasn’t about to dive into that topic today. She didn’t want to scare her new friend (friend?) off so quickly, as she had really gotten use to her presence everyday. It was nice, having someone to do work with. They made small talk throughout their coursework, which made time seem to fly by, yet, stand still all at once. Before they knew it, it was time to pack up and head their respective ways for the night. “I really enjoyed sharing a table today, it really makes doing work so much easier,” Alyssa acknowledged as she was packing up her schoolwork. “Same time tomorrow?”

“You know it! See you tomorrow, Alyssa,” Emma said as she put her helmet on and headed back towards her apartment. 

Alyssa arrived at the coffee shop the next day and set up their table like she had yesterday, as well as ordering both drinks. She got her homework out and got started on it-as it turns out; sitting next to the girl who you apparently have a major crush on doesn’t bode well for completing homework. So, she dove right in to get a head start before Emma arrived. 

Emma was late-much later than usual. Alyssa had been there for the better part of an hour and Emma still hadn’t shown up. Sure, usually she arrives anywhere between 15-20 minutes after Alyssa (not that she kept track or anything), but Alyssa questions if maybe she had an exam or got caught up talking to classmates. _If you’re not dating somebody, you can’t be ghosted, right? _ Alyssa thought. No, but she sounded really sure that she was going to be here. The longer that she was there and Emma didn’t show up, the more worried she got. She really wasn’t focusing on homework and had been there much longer than when she normally stays and really needed to get home for the night. _Hopefully she’ll be here tomorrow._

The next day, Alyssa arrived at the coffee shop at the same time she normally does and pushes the tables together again. And she waits. And waits. And waits. Now she’s getting very worried for Emma, because in the past two months that they’ve been meeting, there hasn’t been a day that Emma was gone. _If only I had gotten her number, I could text her,_ Alyssa thought. She also tried searching for Emma on Facebook-but that proves to be difficult when you live at a large university and you only know her first name. 

Another two days pass, still no Emma. Even the baristas become worried-when Alyssa goes up to order her coffee; she’s asked if she’s heard from Emma. Apparently Emma was a regular at the coffee house for the entire first semester as well and she’s never been gone for more than one day with the exception of break. Alyssa can’t decide if she should be worried or pissed. She’s mostly pissed at herself for getting her hopes up with Emma. They clearly don’t know each other that well and she doesn’t even know if Emma is gay. Alyssa leaves the coffee shop in a bad mood that only seems to intensify the longer she dwells on Emma. 

That Monday, Alyssa walks into the coffee shop with her headphones on and her eyes down as she heads towards her favorite table. However, she notices that the tables are already pulled together and looks up only to spot Emma. 

“EMMA!” Alyssa all but screams, her mood lifting instantly. “How’re you doi-“ Alyssa’s words died at her lips as Emma looked up from what she was working on. Emma’s eyes were puffy and red, her nose looked raw, and she looked like she hadn’t slept in a few days. “Emma, what happened? Are you hurt?” Alyssa asked quietly, quickly pulling up a chair next to Emma, as if to shield her from the world. 

“I’m sorry if I worried you. I realized about two days ago that I didn’t have your number, otherwise I would have texted you,” Emma all but whispered. “I, uh, received a phone call from my father the other night. He said that I had until morning to ‘pick my shit up from the front porch’ or they’d take a match to it. So, I waited an hour or two for them to fall asleep and then drove home to get as much as I could. I’ve spent the night taking stuff to my grandma’s house and ended up staying there for a few days.” Emma choked out, her eyes brimming with tears. Alyssa pretended not to notice. 

“Oh, Emma,” was all Alyssa could get out before she wrapped Emma in a tight hug, “I’m so, so sorry.” Alyssa just held her as silent sobs coursed through Emma’s body.  
“You’re okay. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” Alyssa whispered over and over again. She knew Emma wasn’t okay, but she’d be by her side and knew that she would do whatever it took to make her smile again. 

Once Emma stopped crying, Emma realized just how close she was to Alyssa. “Sorry I got your shirt all wet,” she muttered as she pulled away. 

“Oh my god, please don’t worry about it. Hand me your phone, please.”

Emma wasn’t about to argue with her, so she did. “Here, I’ve added my contact information. And sent myself a text, so I have your number too.” 

“Thank you.” 

Both girls turned their chairs properly to the table to start on work. It took about 5 minutes before Alyssa realized that she had been daydreaming the whole time. Mainly daydreaming about what it would be like to hug Emma more. Or what it would be like to hold her hand, or even to kiss her. _Get it together, Greene. She has bigger fish to fry right now than a small (large) crush. She probably doesn’t even like you that way, so reel those feelings in. _

Alyssa looked over to where Emma was working and realized that she was staring blankly at a sheet of paper that has been open since she got here. She has a short internal battle about whether or not she should bother her again, but she decides to be selfish and break her out of her trance. 

“Hey, Emma?” she said, as Emma looked up. “I really can’t find my focus today, plus it’s the first nice day out. Would you want to go on a walk? Or go get ice cream or something? My treat.” Alyssa was hopeful that this would maybe bring a small bright spot to Emma’s day as well as maybe getting her mind off of what had happened at home. 

“You know what? That’d be great.” Emma flashed a small smile at Alyssa, but Alyssa could still see the sorrow in her eyes. 

They packed up their belongings and started out. Alyssa lead the way as they walked and she talked about anything and everything that came to her mind. Emma could barely get a word in edgewise, however, she didn’t mind at all. She was very grateful for Alyssa to do the talking, as she was afraid that if she started talking, she would word vomit her darkest secrets and lost the only friend she has made at school. And she didn’t want to scare Alyssa off. They were walking in a part of the city that Emma wasn’t familiar with, but she trusted Alyssa. _I’d follow this girl into battle,_ Emma thought. Emma must have been caught starting because all of a sudden she was snapped out of her daydream and was face to face with Alyssa.

“Emma?” Alyssa had stopped in her tracks, a concerned look on her face. “Are you okay? I thought we could sit here for a little bit.” 

It wasn’t until that point that Emma observed her surroundings. They were standing by a bench in a beautiful park. 

“I sometimes come here when I need space,” Alyssa started saying, although to no one in particular. Emma almost felt as if she was invading a personal thought, “I come here when I feel like the weight of my mother’s expectations are too much or when I don’t fit the mold of the picture perfect version of myself I’ve tried so hardly to create-which seems like it’s harder and harder to do with each passing day. It just gets so exhausting to put on a happy face that I just need somewhere to go to let it all out. And this is that place.” Alyssa’s eyes go big, realizing what she had just said out loud “…Sorry for the word vomit, I tend to ramble when I get flustered.” 

“No, I uh-thank you. For sharing that with me.” Emma said as she grabbed Alyssa’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “This place is beautiful,” she said as they sat down “how did you find it?” 

Alyssa, who was acutely aware that they were still holding hands, was NOT paying attention to what Emma had been saying. “I’m sorry, I did not process what you just asked,” she sheepishly said. 

“How’d you find this place?” Emma, who was also very aware that they were still holding hands asked as she moved her hand back into her lap.

“Oh, well, it was one of those days where my mother was on my case about some classes I was taking and that I wasn’t ‘being serious enough about my future’. And my so-called friends had ditched me to go hang out with some frat boys they met and I just…needed to get out. So I threw my ear buds in and started walking and ended up here. So now this is my go-to place when I need to clear my head or want some peace and quiet.” 

Alyssa looked up and saw Emma staring at her with a look she couldn’t quite place, but also saw her look ever so briefly down at her lips. It was so quick and subtle that Alyssa questioned if she had imagined it. 

“Okaaaay well now that I’ve embarrassed myself enough today. Tell me about you!” Alyssa desperately wanted to change the subject, but also couldn’t stop thinking about Emma looking at her like that. It sent a shiver through her. 

Emma froze at that question, and Alyssa saw the brief emotion play out across her face. “Oh shit! I’m sorry; we don’t have to discuss that. What’re you studying? How’d you discover that coffee shop? It isn’t the closest thing to campus-“ Alyssa stopped talking when she saw Emma slightly shake her head. 

“No, I’ll answer your questions.” Emma answered. She has only really had a few conversations with Alyssa, but something in her gut told her she could trust the brown haired woman sitting next to her. “I know I had mentioned earlier that I was at home last week, picking up my stuff. My parents kicked me out because they somehow discovered I was gay. And as much as they preach to ‘love one another’, they can’t love their gay daughter because it goes against God or something,” Emma spoke firmly, but had tears welling up in her eyes, “I knew that they’d find out eventually, but I never thought it would be this soon, or that their reaction would be so swift. They already changed the locks, Alyssa. I couldn’t get into my own house if I wanted. They’re my parents, you know? I knew they would be mad, but I never envisioned them kicking me out over this.” Tears were now freely falling now and Emma knew better than to try to stop them. She was vaguely aware of the girl sitting next to her who had turned her body towards her. 

“I’m going to hug you now,” Alyssa whispered, and with that, Emma’s brave façade crumbled. 

Alyssa wasn’t sure how long they sat like that, with Emma’s face buried in her shoulder and Emma’s arms wrapped around her like she was the most important person in her life. Sure, Alyssa’s mother had her moments, but she knew that no matter what happened, she would always have a home to go to. Not that she was thinking about coming out to her mother…yet. She sure as hell wasn’t about to bring it up to Emma. Right now it was about making Emma know she was safe, comforted and cared for. 

Eventually, Emma collected herself and apologized (again) for crying. They sat in the park a while longer until it started to get chilly as the sun was starting to set. Begrudgingly, both girls stood up to walk back to their respective apartments. Their discussion while they walked back to the coffee shop was lighter somehow. Emma felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She realized how therapeutic it was to talk to Alyssa and how she felt like she could let her walls down around the brown-haired woman. 

Alyssa felt the same way. Over the past few years, she had cultivated a wall to protect herself. Protect herself from her mother, her so-called friends and to keep herself in the closet. She did not take into account a blonde haired, blue-eyed woman so easily passing over and through those walls like she was some sort of wizard (she’s probably a Hufflepuff). 

They didn’t want to part, but both realized that they had papers to write and studying to do, but promised to meet up tomorrow at the coffee shop. A few hours later, Alyssa was focused on studying when her phone started to buzz, indicating a text. 

_Emma:  
Hey, it’s Emma. I just wanted to thank you again for today and thank you for showing me your secret bench. It was a nice escape. _

__

Alyssa:  
It was my pleasure. It’s not just my secret bench anymore!! You’re more than welcome to it anytime you need to clear your head.

__

_Emma:  
Thank you, but I think I prefer going with company : ) I’m off to bed, can’t wait to see you tomorrow!! Goodnight, Alyssa_

Emma contemplated adding a heart at the end of that text, and on a split second decision, went for it. Little did she know that Alyssa’s stomach filled with butterflies the second she saw it and reread that text more times than she’ll care to admit. 

Emma arrived at the coffee shop the next day only to find Alyssa talking to some black haired dude. _She looks so bored, _ Emma thought. _Poor bastard doesn’t even have a chance. _ Alyssa made eye contact with Emma, which basically screamed ‘this is the worst’. And, without thinking her actions through, walked over to Alyssa, kissed her on the cheek, and said, “Hi honey! Sorry I’m late, I was held up in class,” swiftly turned to the now quiet black haired man and said, “Hi, I’m Emma, and you are…?” Needless to say, he quickly turned around and walked away. 

Alyssa was stunned into silence. She had no idea Emma would have acted as swiftly as she did, and truth be told it made her feel some sort of way. “I, uh….thank you. For that. I was sitting here waiting for you and then he showed up and just started talking my ear off. Why do men think that they can just start talking to women? It’s as if they own the place. He’s not my type, not that any of them are. Thankfully you showed up when you did-I think he was about to give me his number?” Alyssa stopped, realizing what she just said. _ I really need to shut my fucking mouth, she thought. _

Emma was reeling. _ Did Alyssa just come out? _ “It’s really no problem. I know you’d do the same for me, not that I’ve ever had a guy approach me like that. I think it would creep me out.” 

“Yeah, it’s not fun. I usually put some fundraising number in their phone and donate to, like, flood relief or something and then haul ass out of there,” Alyssa said, laughing. “I owe you now, though. You basically saved my life. And that guy $10. Dinner? Tonight?” Alyssa asked, with the biggest smile on her face.

“Really? You don’t have to, it was-“

“I’m positive. 7? I’ll even come and pick you up. It would be my pleasure.” 

Emma didn’t need to be asked twice. 

Getting ready, Emma was a mess. She wasn’t sure if this was a date-date, or just two friends getting dinner. _ I’m totally overthinking all of this. She is as straight as the day is long. But what did she mean by ‘not that any of them are’? _ She went through at least 9 different outfits, but finally ended up picking some nice jeans and a flow-y tee shirt with a french tuck. (Listen, she was THAT lesbian and also loved Queer Eye). 

Alyssa had picked up a bouquet for Emma, full of bright lilies that reminded Alyssa of Emma’s smile. _ Good god, pull it together, Greene._ She went through her entire wardrobe at least twice before picking out some form-fitting jeans with one of her favorite blazers. _ Dressy, but not over the top,_ she told herself. She arrived at Emma’s apartment right before 7 and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Why was she so nervous? This was the same Emma you’ve had coffee with for how many months now? _It’s going to be okay._ Alyssa kept repeating to herself. It seemed like an eternity before Emma opened the door. However, time seemed to slow down the minute Alyssa laid eyes on her. 

“Hi,” Emma said, almost in a whisper. Alyssa was so beautiful she could hardly believe it. “You look…amazing.” 

Alyssa was at a loss for words. “I brought these for you,” she said, handing the flowers to Emma. For the first time in a long time, Emma’s smile reached her eyes. Alyssa knew that she wanted to make her smile like that every day she could. “I think you look beautiful.” Alyssa said, unaware of how Emma blushed upon hearing those words.

“Oh my gosh, lilies are my FAVORITE, how’d you know?” Emma asked excitedly, changing the subject. “Nobody has ever gotten me flowers before, so thank you.” 

“Honestly? They reminded me of you,” Alyssa said, wondering if she said too much.

After Emma put the flowers in a vase of water, they took off walking towards the bistro that Alyssa found online. The conversation flowed so easily between the two-it was as if they had known each other forever. Every so often, the backs of their hands would brush together, and Alyssa felt a shock of electricity each time it happened. She wanted to reach out and grab Emma’s hand badly, but kept to herself. 

Dinner flew by, where topics ranged from favorite books to dream vacations to hopes and dreams for the future. They decided to go grab after dinner drinks at a small bar down the road, although truth be told they didn’t need any alcohol, as they both felt drunk off of each other’s presence. Emma wasn’t sure if her mind was playing tricks on her or if it was really happening, but it seemed as if Alyssa kept inching closer and closer to her throughout the night. While she hoped that this was the case, she also just questioned if it was due to the crowded bar that they were sitting in. They had finished their drinks and decided that they’d go to one more place for drinks, as they both didn’t want the night to end. Out of instinct, Alyssa reached her hand behind her as she was leading Emma out of the bar so they wouldn’t lose each other. The moment Emma went to grab for her hand, it was as if there was a magnetic pull to Alyssa. 

Emma was very thankful that Alyssa couldn’t see her face, as blush was rising in her cheeks. She never knew that just holding someone’s hand like this could make her feel as if all of the bullshit she has put up with over the past year was completely worth it. (Unknown to Emma, Alyssa had the biggest smile on her face, feeling the exact same way.) 

They made their way a few blocks down to the next bar, with neither of them moving to let go of each other’s hand. It brought a source of comfort for both girls-although if you asked either of them; they wouldn’t be able to explain why. It just was. 

Alyssa decided that listening to Emma talk about something she was passionate about was something she could do for the rest of time. 

(Currently she was discussing how she identifies as a Hufflepuff and how Alyssa is a Gryffindor.) 

((Alyssa disagrees because she’s a Ravenclaw. But that’s an argument for another day.)) 

Alyssa notices how Emma’s entire face lights up and how she talks with her hands, which are currently gesturing wildly, making her laugh. But she also notices how she licks her lips right before she’s about to launch off into another thought process. She’s also very, very aware at how soft Emma’s lips look and needs to remind herself that she needs to be more subtle if she’s going to stare at Emma’s lips all night, so Emma doesn’t notice. 

Emma notices. 

Emma doesn’t know where she got her sudden confidence from, but says mid-sentence, “My eyes are up here, Alyssa,” followed with a cheeky wink. 

“I can’t help it that you’re so cute when you are passionate about something,” Alyssa shot back, with her eyes going wide when she realized what she had said. “I mean, uh, shit. I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry,” she rambled, taking Emma’s silence as a bad thing. 

“What? No, wait. You really think that?” Emma was reeling from what she just heard. “Alyssa, I’ve had a crush on you since like, day one. I just thought you were straight. Ever since you asked me to dinner tonight I’ve been trying to convince myself that we were just two friends going out.” 

They both just stared at each other for a few seconds, taken aback by the very sudden emissions from each other. 

Alyssa looked down at Emma’s lips again. “Can I kiss you?” She asked, almost in a whisper. If Emma hadn’t been looking intently at Alyssa’s face when she said it, she wouldn’t have heard it. When Alyssa looked back up into Emma’s eyes, she could see a lot of things. She could see safety in Emma’s arms, comfort, a best friend, and a confidant. Most importantly, she could see the future. 

Emma answered by closing the remaining space and placing the softest kiss imaginable on Alyssa’s lips. When Emma pulled away slightly, she noticed the pinkness in Alyssa’s lips and a light flush in her cheeks. 

“Wow.” Was all Emma could say. 

“Maybe we should do that again?” Alyssa asked hopefully. 

“Agreed. But maybe we should go back to my apartment? As much as I love kissing you, I’d rather not do it in a dingy bar. You deserve more than that.” 

“Such the charmer you are. Lead the way.” Alyssa stated as they both stood up from where they were sitting. 

They made their way back to Emma’s apartment walking hand in hand while stealing quick kisses and sharing laughs. Alyssa didn’t leave until the next morning-only to run to their coffee shop to pick up breakfast. They had spent the night talking and kissing with their future in front of them-and they couldn’t wait to conquer it together, coffee in hand, of course.


End file.
